<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy Trapped In The Sewage Pipe by Malec_forever46</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044341">The Boy Trapped In The Sewage Pipe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46'>Malec_forever46</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dad Eddie Diaz, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Episode s03e15 Eddie Begins, F/F, F/M, Firefam Feels, Hurt Eddie Diaz, M/M, Mpreg, POV Eddie Diaz, POV Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley, Worried Firefam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:29:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 118 answer the call about the little boy trapped, along with lots of family fluff and a very worried Buck and angry/protective Maddie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boy Trapped In The Sewage Pipe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own any of the characters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Buck’s POV</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I woke up to a cold bed looking at where Eddie was the night before, I made my way out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom ‘Damn kiddos can you find somewhere else to kick constantly?’ I asked my stomach rubbing the spot where they had just kicked, I headed to the kitchen where I saw my boyfriend making breakfast so I made my way over to Eddie, wrapping my arms around his waist, “hey hon” kissing him on the neck before leaning into him, “hey babe. How’d you sleep?” he asked me, turning his head to look at me while he finished up breakfast, “Good. I missed you this morning.” I said, pulling away before Eddie grabbed my hand and pulled me back in for a quick kiss, before letting go. I made my way to the table and sat down as Eddie set down our breakfast and sat next to me, once breakfast was over Eddie cleaned the dishes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Eddie was done he came behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulder, giving me kisses on my neck I leaned into his touch and smiled, “alright hot shot, I would love to continue this but we have to be a work in like 30 minutes and if you don’t quit now there is no way I will be able to stop because I have am so horny all the time and it takes all of my willpower to not do anything stupid.'' Obviously Eddie didn’t care because he wrapped my arms around his waist smiling down at him. I looked at the clock before looking at him leaning in to give him a kiss, Eddie immediately returned the kiss putting his arms around my neck playing with the hairs on my neck deepening the kiss, he guided me towards the bedroom. I pulled away long enough to breathe,“Eds...” he looked at me smirking, “Yeah babe? What do you want Cariño” I kissed him again, “you babe, always you.” I answered moving us to the bed, before I pulled Eddie and my legs hit the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie slowly lowered me to the bed not breaking the kiss, Eddie broke the kiss and lifted my shirt over my head laying kisses all over my body as he made his way down it taking his time. He moved his hands to my waist tugging down my pants and underwear in one swoop, moving his hands over my stomach and thighs. I panted as I looked at Eddie as he moved over my body, “Eds, don’t tease. You know I’m sensitive.” I pleaded lifting my head looking down at him, he looked at me, “Be patient baby. I won’t be long I promise, everything is going to be just fine.” Eddie said as he continued to move up and down my body, I just groaned and laid in the bed while Eddie did his thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Eddie’s POV</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I moved over Buck’s body making sure he could feel me move over his body I gave his stomach more kissing before taking his dick in my mouth moving my head up and down, I could hear Buck moaning above me gripping onto the sheets tightly to the point where his knuckles turned white, I looked at him through hooded eyes continuing my movements. “Eddie if you don’t get in me now, I will make you sleep on the couch tonight.” Buck said, I smiled at him but followed lifting my head from his dick moving up to him leaving kisses as I went, I gave him a big kiss moving my arm to grab the lube from the nightstand before pouring some on my dick before lining it up with his entrance gently pushing in causing Buck moan into my mouth, I looked at him and asked, “Is that better baby?” Buck just nodded his head, obviously not able to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckled and set a steady pace hitting his spot everytime, Buck just twisted on the bed, arching his back into my touch, I smirked and continued to pound into him, “cum for me cariño” I whispered in his ear which is all it took for Buck to come, arching off the bed screaming my name while he clenched around me, causing me to cum inside of him. “Buck!” I screamed as I continued to cum endlessly into Buck, before carefully pulling out and collapsing next to him looking at him, lying on my elbow running my hand through his hair leaning in to give him a kiss. “As much as I would love to lie in bed with you. We actually do have to be at work very soon. So I think we should go take a shower and get changed before we go in.” I said giving him one more kiss before getting off the bed and heading to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turned on the shower and went back into the bedroom to see Buck lying down looking at me, I smiled and looked at him, “like what you see?” I asked him, he let out a laugh, “most definitely babe. You’ve never looked hotter.” he countered, as he got off the bed and headed towards me, I smiled and gave him a kiss before we went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I got out first and quickly dried myself off before heading back to our bedroom changed into a pair of jeans and LAFD shirt throwing on a jacket over it, shortly after Buck came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. I occupied myself with other things and when I looked back at Buck he was wearing my LAFD hoodie and a pair of sweatpants, I looked at him in awe, “you know you look so cute with my sweatshirt on.” Buck blushed at the praise, but smiled, “I just thought I would be more comfortable and my sweatshirt is currently dirty and yours looked comfortable.” Buck said, moving over towards me, wrapping his arms around my neck I wrapped my arms around his waist bringing him into a hug putting my face into his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We let go and then I grabbed our bags and headed towards our car with Buck behind me, he locked the turned off the lights and locked the door and we got in the car heading to the firehouse. I parked in our usual spot and checked my watch. We barely made it, we got out of the car and grabbed our duffel bags making our way inside the firehouse. I gave Buck a kiss as we made our way to the locker room, “hey lovebirds.” Chim said as we arrived looking over at Buck who was in my sweatshirt, “sharing clothes now are we Buck?” he added chuckling, when Buck blushed, “What can I say. It’s a comfy sweatshirt,” he countered sitting on the bench leaning his head back against the lockers, “Alright Buckaroo, whatever you say.” Chim said leaving the locker room making his way to the loft, I changed clothes while Buck just sat on the benches, watching me change into my uniform.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Alright Buckley stop staring. Haven’t you had enough of me yet?” I asked sitting down next to him “Oh I will never stop getting enough of you Eddie Diaz.” he said with a wink, I just laughed at his ridiculousness, “Alright babe, hurry up and get changed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m going to head up to the loft to meet everyone else. Don’t take too long.” I finished leaving him in the locker room heading upstairs, where everyone else was chilling, eating breakfast and talking, Buck had just arrived upstairs and dug in with everyone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once breakfast was over we decided to do some cleaning around the firehouse since it was only the start of the shift so everyone spread out around the place also because Bobby wanted to check to make sure that all of our radios were working, I looked around the station when radio went off with Bobby’s voice, “Firefighter Diaz, do you copy?”  “Five by five Cap. Over.” I answered before he went over with the rest of the crew as Hen came in carrying coffee for everyone, them having their usual banter per usual. Hen being her snarky self. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Buck’s POV</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck sound off,” I heard through the radio “We have visitors Cap.” I said looking over the balcony as I saw Carla and Chris make their way into the firehouse smiling before Bobby said, “Buck, the whole point of the test is to say it into the radio.” looking at me like such a dad, I looked at him before picking up my radio repeating, “We have visitors Cap.” as Eddie walked in behind Bobby giving me a look too, “Hey did I pass? Over.” I added Bobby looked at Eddie who rolled his eyes, “Close enough.” Bobby said, “Dad! Papa!” Christopher said from across the house, “Hey guys.” he said walking over to them, I heard Carla say, “Five-alarm school emergency. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s supposed to tell Ms. Flores today what he is presenting for show and tell on Friday.” “And so he suckered you into stopping here on the way” Eddie said, “You know I can’t resist a cute face.” she laughed making Christopher smile. “Okay. Show and tell, I thought you were bringing in your new hamster” “Oh the new hamster is old news.” Eddie looked at Carla. “Somebody’s been snooping in your closet” Carla said as she handed him a box from her bag, by this time I was walking up to next to them “Is that what I think it is?” I said stopping next to Eddie, “It’s a silver star cause dad’s a hero” “We don’t need jewelry to know that ” Carla said smiling at Eddie, I smiled at him, “Do you ever just wear it?” giving him my signature smile he looked back at me, “Never found an outfit to go with it.” I grabbed the box from him getting a closer look, “Ooh if I had a medal I would never take it off.” “We know babe.” Eddie said, taking the medal back from me. Carla just chuckled at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure this is what you want to bring to school on Friday?” Eddie asked looking Chris in the eyes,“and so you can tell the story” Chris added, “Is that a story you tell fourth graders?” I asked looking at him, “Not really” he answered looking back at me, “Please dad please?” Chris asked looking up at Eddie, I looked at Chris before looking at Eddie with his answer, “Okay. I’ll figure something out” he said which made me smile, “You promise?” he asked, when I heard the bell go off I didn’t hear the rest of the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> I shouted a quick “I love you.” at Chris, heading into the truck firetruck with Eddie sitting next to me as we made our way to the call, we arrived at what looked like a ranch we got out of the truck while Bobby went to go talk to Athena, when we arrived inside the house we stayed back by the mother and the kid letting them talk, we split up and searched around the ranch, “Hayden!” I shouted as I walked around the place, we checked everywhere when we heard Eddie yell, “Hey guys! Over here.” we made our way towards him, “Hey give me a hand,” he said as he was pulling things out of the way Chim said into his radio, “Cap I think we found something.” we continued to move the objects until we cleared the hole and Eddie dropped to his knees yelling into the whole, “Hayden! Can you hear me?” he looked up as Athena and Cap approached, “Alright we’re going to need a visual.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Chim and I went to get the camera and we unwound the cable and I carefully dropped it down, “30 feet” “35 feet.” Chimney said while I asked, “How far down does this thing go?” as I continued to lower the cable into the water pipe, “we’re at 40 feet Cap and we only got 50 feet of cable .” Chim said “Hey he’s alive” I said looking up at them as they surrounded the computer on the truck “45 feet. At that depth oxygen’s an issue” Chim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cap we gotta get a line of compressed air down there ASAP” Chim said, as his mother came running over asking if we had found him while Athena soothed her saying that he was alive and that we were going to get him out of there. We ended up spending all day there because we had to make sure that we got all the equipment that we need to go down and get him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Eddie’s POV</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Commissioner what are we working with?” Bobby asked. It was Bobby, Buck, myself and the Commissioner as we looked over the plans for the area, “The well sits on a water table that’s about 50 feet down” “Fed by a reservoir here about a ½  mile down” he added as he rolled out the map surrounding the area “Right now that boy is trapped 45 feet down,” Bobby said looking at the Commissioner. “He falls another 5. He drowns.” I continued looking at the plans “We can’t pull him out from above. No way to access him from the side of the reservoir.” I said looking at them, “There could be intersecting feeder pipes down there, maybe some drainage tunnels but frankly the system predates our maps. We have no way to know.” he said to us, “So how do we get him out?” Buck asked, I looked over at him before Bobby said, “We dig.” looking at the both of us, next Bobby explains the plan on how we are going to do it,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We set up a drill rig south of the well. </span>
  <span>We use it to dig a parallel tunnel, wider, slightly deeper then we go down. Punch across by hand and access the well. Hopefully we can pull the boy out.” Buck and I looked at the plans before looking at Bobby,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Punch across by hand? Feels like a lot of distance to cover, when you're 40 something feet down,” Buck said, “We drill any closer and we risk compromising the integrity of the well pipe.” the Commissioner said, “If it cracks the whole thing could collapse.” Bobby said, “Right on top of the kid,” I added, causing Buck to look at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We got everything set up and ready to go, I heard a thunderclap letting me know that it was going to get messy and start pouring rain, which means that we needed to work fast if we were going to save that boy, Bobby came past us as Buck and I were getting things into place, “Okay rig is ready to drill.” Buck stood up making his way over to Bobby and Chimney looking at the boy, “We’re ready to put the radio down,” I said looking up at Cap, Buck came back after talking to Cap,“Cap said to go down 40 feet, before we might lose the signal.” I nodded back at him, we slowly lowered down the cable, I went over to where everyone was looking at the monitor, “Radio’s at 40 feet Cap” Buck said from behind us, “Okay let’s do this, everybody off, all channels.” We clicked off all our radios and listened as Hayden’s mom talked into the radio pleading we watched the screen as the little boy looked up, “Okay he can hear us now, Buck.” Bobby said looking back at Buck, I just looked at the monitor as Hayden’s mom's voice broke saying “I’m so sorry, Hayden. I can’t do this.” I moved forward and took the radio out of her hand saying, “I got this.” looking into the monitor, “Hey Hayden. My name is Eddie. I’m a firefighter. I’m here with your mother and a whole lot of other people. We’re all working to get you out of there. Just stay calm, Hayden, okay. It might get a little noisy. Don’t be scared. We’ll be there soon.” before turning off the radio and facing his mom, “Thank you” “Thank us later. When we give you back your son.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby’s yelling order before asking Buck how much longer it is going to take, I made my way over to them explaining, “The ground’s just too unstable. It’s eating up time.” Hen said, “That’s time we don’t have Cap. The boy’s been down there ten hours already. He’s wet now and almost certainly hypothermic.” before the Commissioner came over, “It’s barely a mile away. We gotta pull the plug.” before Buck spoke up, “Hey, no, no, no. Come on, no way.” “We got a five-story lightning rod sitting in an empty field out here.” Bobby decided to negotiate with him, “It’s still a mile away, ” “It gets any closer-” “I know” Bobby cut off, I looked at Bobby, as he said, “Okay, get the winch and the harnesses and once we hit depth–” “I’ll go in.” I said Bobby looked at me and I could feel Buck looking at me with a nervous look on his face, I just continued,  “I’m the one that was talking to him on the radio. He knows my voice. Makes sense that it’s me. Suit me up. I’m going down.” I finished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While everyone got the drill set up and ready to go as Buck made his way over to me, punching me in the shoulder, “What the fuck do you think you’re about to do?” he yelled at me. I looked at him taking his hands in mine, “Buck if I don’t go down we won’t get the boy back and he will die,” I said softly, Buck looked at our hands before looking at me, “Then send somebody else down. Eddie. I will not lose you down there, these babies are going to need their father, Christopher needs his father.” Buck said, tears slipping down his face, “You aren’t going to lose me Buck. I promise.” moving my hand to wipe away the tears before touching his belly, “and these babies aren’t going to lose their father, neither will Christopher.” I added, Buck looked at me with red rimmed eyes leaning into my touch, “Don’t make me a widow Edmundo Diaz.” he whispered, leaning his forehead against mine, I chuckled “ We’re not even married but I wouldn’t dream of it, Evan Buckley.” I gave him one last kiss, “I’ll see you on the other side.” I said, he just nodded and walked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> I watched Buck away, “Eddie. You have to get back, Eddie can’t lose anyone else that he loves.” Bobby said from behind me, I turned around and looked at him, “I won’t Bobby, I will do everything in my power to fight to get back to him, to them.” I answered, Bobby had this protective father look in his eyes, “I mean it Eddie. I’ve seen him broken, and when you said that you would go down I looked at him and his heart looked like it had shattered into a million pieces.” “I’m not trying to be hard on you kid I promise, I’m just looking out for Buck and making sure that he doesn’t get hurt.” he added patting me on the shoulder, “I know you are Bobby, I see how much Buck appreciates you and loves you, I would never do anything to intentionally hurt him. I love him too much to do that, and I am definitely not going to leave our babies or Christopher without a father. I will get back to all of you, I promise.” I reassured him. Bobby looked at me with tears in his eyes, “Alright. Go get suited up, we’ll see you in a few minutes.” Bobby replied walking away to meet with the rest of the team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once I was suited up I was in the middle of packing a bag before Bobby came into the tent and said, “Alright, extra oxygen in case you need it. Water’s rising fast down there. Green light, full supply. Yellow light, two minutes. I wanna see you topside before you see red.” I nodded “Copy that.” before grabbing the tank, “All right, we gotta go.” said Bobby as we made our way to the hole, “Okay we’re gonna lose comms, so here’s the plan. You have 30 minutes to dig yourself across, not one minute more.” he said as we approached the hole, “After 30 minutes, you’re gonna feel two strong tugs on your line, then we’re pulling you out. Same goes for you. You find the boy first, you tug on that line twice.” we turned around as we heard another thunderclap.  “That’s it we’re done.” “Come on. We’re almost there.” Buck said to the Commissioner. Bobby interjected “Alright, that’s close enough. Bring it up.” Bobby said. “Let’s bring him home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Buck’s POV</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. 30 minutes.” Bobby said as Eddie was in the harness “See you then.” Eddie said, and we slowly lowered him into the hole, Bobby looked at Chimney who then looked at me and I reluctantly nodded my head and I slowly lowered my boyfriend into the hole. “Eddie, do you copy? Tell me what’s going on Eddie.” Cap said as Hen looked over at me with dread in her eyes, I tried not to cry as I stared off into space. All we could hear was static, Hen spoeke up, “Cap, I think he’s out of range.” as we all looked down the whole, I tried not to think the worst “Cap!” Chimney yelled, “Now I’ve lost a picture too. I lost the signal. I think we need to run another line.” “No time for that Chim,” Bobby said. The rest team looked at me in fear, “I can’t raise him on the radio. Prep the rig. We’re bringing him up.” From where I sat on the truck I asked, “No, Cap. Can’t we give him more time? He could have the kid or almost have him.” I pleaded as Hen spoke up, “Or he could be suffocating in mud five stories belowground.” Bobby looked at me, “We’re almost down to one minute.” showing me the timer on his wrist, “Time’s up. Pull him out, now.” Cap said, I started raising the cable, one minute I was pulling up my best friend and boyfriend and the next thing that I know, “I lost the weight!” I shouted as I continued pulling on the cable, looking over at Chim, “What does that mean?” he asked, “I don’t know! Something’s wrong!” Bobby added, “Alright, 15 feet. 10, 5.” “Oh, my god.” Hen and Chimney said at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He cut the damn line!” Hen said to Bobby, I had this unreadable look on my face as I looked at them in horror. They all turned to look at me, I tried hard to keep the tears from falling as I thought about the fact that my babies and Christopher might have just lost their father possibly forever. Bobby headed over to Chim, “Chim, I want you to gear up. I’m sending you down.” “Copy that.” Chim answered, as I came up behind them, “Cap, I should be the one to go down.” as Hen budded in, “So we can end up with two cut lines? Also Buck don’t forget you’re pregnant with Eddie’s kids.” before I could reply Chimney spoke up, “Camera’s back. Still can’t see. Cameras underwater.” Chim said looking at Hen as we were crowded around the truck, “Hopefully it’s just the camera.” Hen said, once Chimney was suited up I lowered him down into the hole before I felt two tugs pulling him and Hayden up, we wrapped him in a blanket as Hen said, “Let me get you somewhere quiet. I need to check him out.” Before guiding them inside the house, we helped pull Chim up the rest of the way before he looked at me, “Eddie’s fine. He just needs a ride.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled at that as we heard clapping around us, “I need to drop another 50 foot line to get my guy.” Bobby said, “Buck, let’s pull Eddie up and let’s all go home.” he added before we heard electrical crackling coming from above us, “Cap! Cap!” I said before moving him out of the way, careful of my stomach, looking behind me I saw the hole collapse on itself, “Eddie!” I yelled crawling over to what used to be the hole “Eddie! Eddie!” I yelled as I started to dig, “No! Eddie! Eddie! No!” I practically sobbed before Bobby came cover grabbing onto my shoulders, “Buck. Buck.” he said in a soothing voice before he fell against the rig pulling me with him with my head in his lap, “Come on Buck.” he said as I started sobbing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I came running down the stairs, “Cap, we gotta go dig.” “We don’t have a drill, Buck, and even if we could get another one up here, their access road is flooded.” “Okay, then we dig by hand.” I suggested, “Not in all this rain. We could trigger another collapse.” Chim said, “How long can he last down there?” I asked the guy next to me, “We’re talking 30 feet of wet earth coming right down on top of him.” I looked around at my crew with the look of disbelief, “Wait, you all think he’s dead.” I said anger started to fill my body looking back at Bobby who knew what I was thinking right away, “Nobody thinks that.” Bobby said, “We just don’t know how to get him out.” Chim added, looking at me, “Nobody’s giving up on him. Nobody. We’re gonna find him.” Hen added from behind me, putting a hand on my arm to somewhat comfort me. I looked from Hen to Chim to Bobby nodding before saying, “Guys. I can’t lose him. He’s my world. I need him in it. Chris needs him, even our unborn babies need him.” I pleaded they all moved in to give me a hug, “We will find him, Buckaroo. Christopher and the babies will grow up with their father, we promise.” Bobby assured me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked at him, tears falling from my eyes, “I hope so Bobby I really do.” I said before I broke down in Hen’s arms, “Alright, we are gonna come up with a plan, let’s move out.” Bobby said, once I got myself together we made our way back to the field to meet up with everyone else. I stood next to Hen, with no expression I wasn’t really sure if I was with them, “Alright listen up! Buck here is gonna get some thermal cams. We are going to fan out and do a grid search. Chimney is going to have oxygen tanks and warming blankets standing by. I wanna start at the well and go outward in concentric circles.”  he said, “LAPD copters are on the way. We’ll use their thermal imaging to scan this wider area. Try and pick up Diaz’s heat signature.” one of the guys said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby looked around at me before we heard a familiar voice, “Won’t be easy.” we turned and saw Eddie as he slowly made his way, “Eddie?” Bobby said, all of us looking at him in awe. “Eddie!” I said, “I’m pretty cold.” he said looking pale, with red circles under his eyes and looking so cold,  “Eddie!” Bobby said running over to him before he collapsed onto the ground. I followed Bobby, “Hey. Hey. Get him up, Buck” as we grabbed his arms carrying all his weight “Come on, Eddie.” Hen said. I looked down at him in relief, “Hey, hey, hey.” smiling as he smiled back at me, “Let’s get you checked out, buddy. So we can get you home.” Hen said, Eddie panted before saying, “Yeah. I got a big date Friday. I can’t miss it.” we chuckled before carrying him to the ambulance so Hen and Chim could take a look at him, they put him on the gurney and checked him out, I sat next to Hen holding Eddie’s hand the whole time. Hen looked at me, “We’re going to take him to the hospital so they can take a look at him, right now he’s hypothermic and dehydrated, they are going to get fluids in him.” I opened my mouth but was cut off by Hen, “I know you want to go with him but you need to go back to the station and warm yourself up because you look so cold and that can’t be good for the babies. Go back to the station with Bobby, take a shower and put on warm clothes. Then come to the hospital.” grabbing the hand that was not holding Eddie’s. I looked between her and Eddie before I nodded my head. “Okay. I’ll see you in a little bit.” I said kissing Eddie’s hand gently before exiting the ambulance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Eddie’s POV</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt the ambulance start before we were moving, I looked up at Hen and Chim who were putting an IV into me to start me on fluids. “You gave us quite a scare Diaz.” Hen said, monitoring me. “Come on Hen you knew I was going to get back.” I said, Hen and Chim looked at each other, I looked at them confused “What?” I asked, “What happened while I was down there?” I added pulling down the oxygen mask, Chim answered this time, “I’m sure you will see it on the news so we’ll just tell you. Buck lost it when the drill was hit by lightning. He was on his hands and knees crawling to hole and started digging with his bare hands.” I looked back and forth between them while Chim continued, “Eddie, he was a mess. He was begging for us to find you, he never gave up. But what he told us, Eddie. He said he doesn’t know what he would do if he lost you, you’re his world. He didn’t know how he was going to tell Chris that his father didn’t make it.” by now Chim had tears in his eyes, “Hen is that true?” I asked, all she did was nod her head. I looked at the ceiling of the ambulance, “Oh Buck.” I whispered, Hen moved the mask back onto my mouth, “Eddie keep the mask on, you need oxygen.” I just laid there in my dirty clothes, before I knew it we were at the hospital and I was being taken by the staff. “We’ll be back Eddie okay. We are gonna go get cleaned up.” Chim called after me as the wheeled me away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Buck’s POV</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I made my way over to Bobby who was by the fire truck on the phone with Athena, when he looked up he saw me and gave me a sad smile. “Alright I will. Bye hon, I’ll see you later.” he said as I approached him, he pulled me into a hug. “That is from Athena.” he said once he pulled away, I looked at him and the tears just started falling, Bobby grabbed me again cradling the back of my head with his hands, “Hey calm down, he’s alive, he’s okay.” Bobby said into the top of my head, kissing my hair before pulling away, I looked at him, “I know he is but Bobby I couldn’t help but fear that he wouldn’t make it, I don't think that is something that I could live with. If he didn’t make it, how was I going to tell Chris that his dad wasn’t coming home ever again?” I answered wiping the tears off of my face,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Now Buck you know that Eddie wouldn’t do that to you, he was always going to find a way back to you. That boy loves you with all of his heart and we were also going to do everything in our power to find him too.” Bobby replied, I nodded,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Okay. What do you say we go to the station and get cleaned up before heading to the hospital.” I nodded and we got into the truck, when we got to the station Hen and Chimney were showered and changed into their civilian clothes and seemed to be holding Eddie’s duffel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> I gave them a small smile before heading to the showers to get cleaned up and changed into comfy clothes before heading to the hospital, I washed off all of the grime and dirt that was stuck to my body constantly touching my belly to make sure that the kids are okay because they have been restless for a long time. When I was cleaned completely I dried off and changed into Eddie’s sweatshirt and sweatpants, lifting up the hoodie that smelled like Eddie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grabbed my wallet, keys, phone, and duffel before meeting the rest of the team in the lobby of the station who were patiently waiting for me. “Let’s go to the hospital Buckaroo and check on Eddie.” Hen said, grabbing the duffel from me and heading to my car. They were briefly talking about something that I wasn’t paying attention too, I was just sitting in my car looking off into space before the driver’s side door opened and Bobby hopped in behind the wheel, “Hey Buck. Can you hand me the keys kiddo.” Bobby asked, I reached into my pocket and took the keys out before handing them to him, he started the car and made our way to the hospital. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby parked as we made our inside to the waiting room where Chim, Hen, and Maddie were sitting. As soon as Maddie saw me she stood up and gave me the biggest hug whispering sweet comforting words in my ear. That’s when I finally broke down crying in her arms, she guided us into chairs before I buried my face in her neck crying she ran her hands over my hair everyone else around us sat there in silence being a constant anchor for me, I was so caught up in Maddie’s presence that I didn’t know that a nurse had come in and was talking to Bobby, Hen and Chimney were rubbing soothing circles on my back. I pulled away when I felt that I had calmed down enough, “How are you doing Ev?” she asked, wiping away the stray tears from my eyes, “I’m okay. I’m glad he’s okay but I’m so mad at him. Is it even okay to be mad at him?” I asked, she nodded her head, “It is absolutely okay to be mad at him, from what I heard he scared the crap out of you out of all of you from what Chim told me.” holding my face in between my hands, “You guys have to worry about Chris and the babies now and you need to limit the stress Ev, so yes you have the right to be mad at him and when I see him oh boy I’m going to give him a piece of my mind.” Maddie finished, “So, I’m going to let you calm down with Chim and Hen and I will be right back okay?” she said, I just nodded. She gave me a kiss on my forehead before walking away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Eddie’s POV</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I opened my eyes to a very bright light, and I realized I was in the hospital. The last thing I remember was being wheeled into the hospital, after talking with Hen and Chim about Buck, “fuck” I whispered, a few moments later a nurse came in, “Hello Mr. Diaz, glad that you are awake. When you came in you were severely dehydrated, and seriously hypothermic along with a few fractured ribs and a sprained wrist, so we are going to keep you overnight for observation and make sure you get enough fluids in your system, you should be able to go home tomorrow.” she said, “Thank you.” “No problem, you have visitors, they should be here shortly.” I just nodded as she left my room. I leaned back against my pillows closing my eyes, “EDMUNDO DIAZ!!” I cringed when I heard who that voice belonged to,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Hi Maddie” I said sheepishly, she made her way over to my bed, “Don’t you hi Maddie me, you are in big trouble.” she said sitting on the chair next to my bed. I cringed as she glared at me, I sighed and put my hands in my lap, “How is he?” I asked, Maddie glared at me harder, “He’s a mess, no thanks to you Eddie. He has been crying for the past hour and he’s so stressed I’m worried about the babies safety. Stress this early is not good Eddie, so fix it.” she added, she then let out a big breath and smiled,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “On another note, I’m glad you’re okay and alive. So you can take care of my little brother, Christopher, and babies.” “I promise I will take care of Buck, Chris, and the babies. I didn’t mean to scare any of you, I was just trying to save Hayden Maddie. It’s part of my job. On another note, on a scale from one to ten how mad should I expect him to be? Do I need to gravel for forgiveness?” I asked, Maddie smirked, “Oh big time Eddie, he did not look happy. You might want to prepare to be sleeping on the couch for the next month or so.” I groaned, “Great, the house is definitely going to be tense for the next few weeks or so.” Maddie nodded, “Yup. So get ready.” I hit my head back on the pillows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. I’m sure the rest of the crew are going to come in here any minute to make sure you are okay, but I thought that I would do my big sister duties and yell at you. But you are good for my brother and you are giving me two gorgeous nieces or nephews.” she said before giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. A few moments later the rest of the 118 came into my room, they all smiled at me except for Buck who was barely looking at me, which made me feel guilty, “Hey Eddie. How are you feeling?” Hen asked standing at the end of my bed with Chim and Bobby while Maddie set Buck in a chair to get him off his feet. “Like I got hit by a truck ” I said, “but otherwise I am okay. They are keeping me overnight for observation but I should be able to go home tomorrow. I have a couple of fractured ribs, sprained wrist, dehydrated and hypothermic. So they suggest I take it easy for a couple of days.” I added, they looked at me in understanding, “Well, you are for sure not going to be back at work for a good week or two so you can heal properly. Which means now you have more time for your family, and reassure them that you are okay.” Bobby sternly said to me, looking at Buck who hadn’t said anything. I nodded at him in understanding Bobby and Athena are Buck’s pseudo parents and I scared the crap out of their son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No argument from me, I get to spend more time with my loved ones. Don’t worry I’ll take care of them.” I reassured Bobby and Maddie, who gave me a small smile. “Alright.” Chim said, looking between Buck and I “We’ll let you two talk. I’m glad you’re okay, see you later dude.” he added. “Bye guys.” I said as they retreated from my room. I turned to look at the man that I love and saw that he wasn’t looking into my eyes. I hooked my uninjured hand under his chin so he was forced to look at me, “Hey baby” I said softly looking into those beautiful blue eyes wiping away the tears, “Don’t do that to me ever again.” Buck said, standing up and out of my reach as he started to pace back and forth, I nervously looked at him, “Baby. I didn’t mean to scare you. I promise, I was trying to save the boy.”  I explained, watching Buck continuing to pace the room,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ev, please sit down. It can’t be good for the babies.” I pleaded, he stopped to look at me, “You don’t get to tell me what is good for the babies, you are on thin ice right now Edmundo Diaz!” he said, glaring at me with tears streaming down his face. I looked at him guilty, “Ev. I know you’re angry, and upset but please if not for me but for the babies calm down.” “Eds. You scared the crap out of me, what was I supposed to tell our son if we never found you? Tell Christopher that he lost his father because he was stupid enough to cut his line? What would I tell the kids once they were older and wanted to know who their other dad was? Eddie, there is more than just you and I we have to think about.” he said, looking at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Christopher and the babies need you, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. I can’t do this without you. I refuse to let these kids grow up without both their fathers.” he added, rubbing his stomach, I looked at him with unshed tears, “Come here.” I said moving over to make room on the bed for him, he made his way over and sat next down next to me. Being careful of the IV and my wrist Buck leaned into my side snuggling up to me resting his head carefully under my chin, I rubbed his stomach giving him a kiss on the top of his head. “I will always fight to get back to you and the kids. I love you all so much and I can’t wait until these angels are born, so I can spoil them rotten. Plus there is no way I’m going to leave you all alone with three kids. Even if you are a firefighter, taking on three kids by yourself is going to be a handful.” I smiled at him, Buck chuckled, looking up at me trying to stifle a yawn. “Get some sleep, you’re probably exhausted. I’ll wake you up if something changes.” I said softly running my fingers through his hair as he fell asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When his breathing evened out I turned on the tv and turned down the sound low so as to not disturb Buck’s sleep. Nurse’s came in every so often to check my vitals, keeping an eye on them and watching Buck sleeping in my arms, smiling at us, after what felt like a long time the firefam reappeared in the doorway along with Athena and Maddie, “Hey guys.” I said softly as to not wake Buck up, “Hey Eddie. Did he fall asleep yelling at you?” Maddie teased, causing everyone else to chuckle, “ha, ha. Very funny. It was more of a worried shouting, mixed with anger, and pregnancy hormones exhausting himself before falling asleep.” I explained, running my fingers through his hair, they smiled at us, “How long has he been out?” Athena asked, “About 2 or 3 hours” I answered, Bobby looked at me holding a bag, “Well we have clothes for you so you don’t have to wear a hospital gown anymore, so if you wanted to take a shower and change we can keep an eye on Buck for you.” he asked, I sighed in relief,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “That would be wonderful, thanks Bobby.” He nodded and they helped keep Buck steady while I moved from under him, careful not to wake him, I grabbed the bag from Bobby and headed to the bathroom, while the rest of them talked softly. I set the bag on the toilet seat I started the water being careful of my wrist I took of my gown and stepped in, I watched as all the dirt, and grime rinsed down the drain, I washed my hair until the water was clear again before stepping out and drying myself off with a towel before grabbing a pair of sweats and a hoodie out of my bag glad to be in something warm and clean, I ran a towel through my hair to dry it off before heading back into the room. Luckily Buck was still sound asleep. I went back and joined him in the bed with a little help from Bobby, the rest of the team around us as I leaned against the pillows with Buck snuggled into my side head resting on my shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team looked at us with fond looks in their eyes, “So has anyone found out when I can go home? Because I don’t want to stay in this hospital anymore.” I asked looking at them, “I’ll go check with a nurse.” Bobby said getting up from the chair making his way out of my room. I looked at the rest of the team, knowing by their looks that I was going to get a stern talking too, “You know Eddie you really scared the crap out of us today. We didn’t know what the hell was going on, Buck practically had a breakdown because he thought that we wouldn’t be able to find you when the drill came down he started digging with his bare hands to try and get to you. Bobby had to pull him off of the ground before he could injure himself or the babies, Eddie, don’t do that again.” Hen said looking between Buck and I, she had unshed tears. Chim added, “Eddie, he was hysterical he almost had a full blown breakdown, we didn’t know what to do, he thought that he might lose you he was going over how he was going to tell Christopher that he dad wasn’t going to come back ever again, it broke our hearts to see him like that, you can’t do that to him, especially now that he is pregnant. It’s supposed to be less stress not more stress, just reassure him when you are home that you are safe and you are there for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “He can’t lose another person he loves Eddie, he’s already lost too much.” Maddie added. I sighed, looking at all of them. They had always been very protective of Buck considering he is the baby of the team and has been through alot, “I promise that I will never leave him or hurt him, I love him too much to do that to him, he means the world to me. They mean the world to me, all of them.” I said looking down at Buck, running my hands through his blonde curls, Bobby came back in, “Okay. So I talked to your nurse and she said that you can go home in 30 minutes, they are going to check on you to make sure the dehydration and hypothermia are gone and then you are free to go.” “Great, thanks Bobby.” I said. “No problem. As much as we would love to stay, the rest of us actually have to get to going because we have a shift in a few hours, and we need to go home and get some sleep and proper food. Text us when you guys get home and please take care of Buck, you’ve both been through alot.” Bobby said, “Thanks Bobby, I will. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of him and the babies.” I said. They nodded and said their goodbyes making their way out of the room leaving Buck and I alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse briefly came in and checked to make sure that everything was good, she put me in a brace for my wrist, “Alright, I’m going to get your discharge papers ready for you to sign and then you and Mr. Buckley are free to go home.” she said. “Thank you.” I replied as she was leaving the room. I turned to see Buck still asleep on me, I had to wake him up so we could go home to our own bed and take a long nap, I looked at the clock on the wall it read about 5:45 which meant that we could go home because Buck didn’t look comfortable, “Hey babe.” I said gently running my hand through his hair, he gently started to stir next to me, I kissed his forehead “Ev? I’m getting discharged, we can go home and sleep in our bed, you don’t look comfortable in this position.” I said softly, Buck looked up at me and gave me a tired smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait, I think the babies need someplace familiar. They have been restless all morning.” he said. “Alright, let me get up first and then I will help you so you don’t lose your balance.” I said, gently pushing myself up and off the bed before reaching out my hand to Buck, he gladly took it as I helped him return his center of gravity. We made our way to the nurses station so that I could sign discharge papers while Buck grabbed my duffel bag before we made our way to the car, I wrapped my arm around Buck’s waist and made our way to the jeep. I gave Buck the keys as he made his way into the driver’s side and I got into the passenger’s side, he started the car and headed home. Once we got there Buck parked the car as we headed inside, I unlocked the door and made my way inside the dark house. I turned on the light as I made my way to the kitchen to grab something to drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Buck’s POV</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I watched as Eddie slowly made his way inside our house, I grabbed his back and followed him in. I dropped off his bag in our bedroom before heading to the living room and sitting on the couch leaning against a pillow while Eddie came in from the kitchen with a glass of water and sat down next to me, I winced in pain when the babies kicked a particular spot really hard, “Calm down guys, everything is okay. Your dad is safe now.” I whispered to my stomach, rubbing it in circles, I saw Eddie look over at my movements. I sighed to myself. I could tell that he was hesitant with the way that the arguing at the hospital went down but I’m okay now and the babies are most likely moving around because they can’t feel Eddie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> I moved the hand that was on my stomach and grabbed Eddie’s before placing it back on my stomach, I saw Eddie’s shoulders slowly lose all the tension as he started rubbing circles, with the glass now empty Eddie set it on the table before moving closer to me I let out a yawn making Eddie chuckle, “How about we go to bed? It will be much more comfortable.” he said, I nodded, “But first why don’t we take a shower because I still smell like garbage and I think we will be more comfortable in bed with a warm shower and clean clothes.” I added, making my way to the bedroom while Eddie put his glass away. I turned on the shower and stripped myself when I felt strong arms around me resting around my protruding belly, I smiled to myself and turned in Eddie’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gave Eddie a kiss, “Hi” I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck, he smiled back, “Hi” before leaning in for another kiss, making it deeper this time, I pulled back, “If we don’t take a shower now we never will and as much as I want to continue this, these kids are draining me so I’m pretty wiped out and we stink.” I said leaning back into his arms, Eddie rested his forehead against mine, “Alright mi amor, how are the kids doing anyway?” he asked, I smiled, “Some days are better than others. I don’t think I will be able to go out in the field anymore. They are starting to get bigger which means my body won’t be able to handle the stress of being out on calls, but I’ll still be at the station on light duty.” I said, Eddie nodded, “Makes sense. Carrying a baby can take a lot out of a person.” he replied back, before stepping away, he got into the shower first so he could help me because at this point I can’t see my feet very much anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once I was steady on my feet Eddie washed his body and hair first and than I washed my hair and body before I turned off the shower and Eddie grabbed our towels handing one to me as we wiped ourselves off, we made our way back to our bedroom I grabbed sweats and a shirt for Eddie and sweats and a hoodie for myself tossing Eddie his clothes were he sat on the bed, once I was dressed I got under the covers while Eddie went around the house checking the locks to make sure the house was secure before coming back into the bedroom and getting under the covers, Eddie turned so he was on his side and I turned so that I could lean against him with my back pressed against his stomach, he kissed in between my neck and shoulder while he arm was wrapped around my stomach protectively, before whispering, “Good night querido.” I smiled leaning further into his hold, “Good night Eds.” and I drifted off into a peaceful sleep wrapped in Eddie’s embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, </p>
<p>Happy June!<br/>Sorry this chapter took so long, I just got my license today and have been kind of busy for the past few days so I haven't been able to be on here as much but I will try to post as often as possible, just haven't been able to come up with anything. I'm finishing up my Sophomore year our last day is tomorrow so I've been catching up but I will try and get back into writing more than once every month. Let me know if you have any suggestions on what I should do for future chapters. I've hit writers block and I could use some help.</p>
<p>Thanks for all the support Kudos and Comments are welcomed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>